Ilsa Faust
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Impossible Mission Force The Syndicate (formerly) MI6 (formerly, defected) | profession = The Syndicate agent (formerly) MI6 agent (formerly) | rank = | build = | hair = Brown | eyes = Blue | height = | weight = | legalstatus = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | sigothers ='Love Interest': Ethan Hunt (ally/possible love interest) | others = | actor = Rebecca Ferguson | films = | firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation | lastseen = Mission: Impossible VI | appearances = | role = Ally, Anti-Heroine}} Ilsa Faust is a former MI6 agent who works with The Syndicate and an ally to Ethan Hunt and his team, which consists of Benji Dunn, Luther Stickell and William Brandt. She goes rogue to help Ethan and his team to stop the Syndicate. She is portrayed by Rebecca Ferguson. Biography Early Life Ilsa's early life is unknown other than being born in October 19th, 1983. She was trained by British intelligence; Secret Intelligence Service, also known as MI6, and became a highly trained agent on the field. During her time as an MI6 agent, her handler was Chairman Atlee. Some point before 2015, she left MI6 and joined the Syndicate, a former British missionary project consisted of former governmental agents from around the globe recruited onto clandestine operations before Solomon Lane, a rogue MI6 agent, hijacked and turned it into an international terrorist organization. ''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation Meeting Ethan Hunt In 2015, Ilsa was summoned to question the captured IMF agent Ethan Hunt. She prepared medicines, removed her shoes and calmly observed Ethan. Janik Vinter and his men came in and Janik beat up Ethan. Ethan mentioned he knows who Janik is and he prepared to brutally torture Ethan with various butcher tools. Ilsa distracted Janik long enough for Ethan to knock him out with a kick. Ilsa threw him the keys of the cuffs, but the other men saw it and attacked her. Ilsa defeated two, but the third overwhelmed her and started to beat her into submission. Ethan managed to break free and took him out. In the ensuing melee, Ethan and Ilsa fought the guards. Ilsa disarmed one but was knocked down before she could use the gun. Using teamwork, Ethan and Ilsa managed to kill all the guards and fled the scene before reinforcements arrived. Ilsa told him to run and then faked to Janik that Ethan had killed the guards and she had tried to stop him. Assassination at the Opera Six months after saving Hunt, Ilsa went to the opera in Vienna, Austria to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria. Infiltrating backstage she hid in the decoration pieces high above the stage with a sniper rifle. Ilsa waited for a high note during a song so her shot would be masked. However, before she could shoot, Ethan shot the Chancellor in the shoulder which made her shot miss. Realizing Ethan had foiled her attempt, she tried to shoot him. However, as she shot at him, Richter, another operative of the Syndicate, tried to assassinate her. The operative was engaged in hand to hand with Benji. Ilsa killed the operative, but Benji put on the lights in self-defense, which revealed her position. Ilsa dropped her rifle and tried to escape the building but it was quickly locked down by the police. Ethan offered her a way out and the two went to the rooftop. With a rope, they left the roof and watched as the Chancellor getting killed as his car was blown up with a suitcase bomb inside. Ilsa, Ethan, and Benji escaped by car. Ilsa insisted they had to let her go. Ethan searched her for weapons, took her lipstick and questioned her. Ilsa told him his name and that she was ordered to kill the Chancellor to make up for letting him escape. They were chased by Syndicate agents and Ilsa convinced them to let her escape the car, making it look like an escape. Ilsa was brought to Solomon Lane by his men. Ilsa was pushed by a henchman and she jumped on the man and pinned him down before taking his gun. Lane mentioned he questioned her as Ethan had escaped her now two times and she had failed at the opera. Ilsa threw him the gun and told him to trust or kill her but he should do it himself instead of his hitman. Lane shot the henchman and asked her how she would find him. Ilsa mentioned Ethan would come to her as she had information about Morocco in a chip hidden in her lipstick. Stealing The Ledger Ilsa traveled to Casablanca, Morocco, leaving traces behind for Benji and Ethan, and stayed at a house in Morocco where she trained to stay under water. The next day, she was visited by Ethan and Benji, where she explained to them Solomon was a former British intelligence agent and that the Syndicate had been created by them. Solomon had a ledger with information about the Syndicate which was stolen by an agent hoping to blackmail him. The agent died during questioning and the ledger could only be retrieved in a secure server beneath a power station by changing access control data stored in an underwater turbine tank. Ilsa had been sent by Solomon to do this. The three designed a plan to steal the ledger in which Ethan will go underwater without oxygen tanks to avoid detection and change access control so Benji can access the server and steal the ledger. They succeed but Ethan is unable to open the tunnel to get out. Ilsa followed him and saves him just when he passes out by the loss of oxygen. She opens the tunnel and drags Ethan to safety. Using a defibrillator she saves his life. Benji comes in with the ledger and mentions he misjudged her. Ilsa shocked Benji and escaped with the ledger. Syndicate agents wait for her to escort her with motorcycles. She knocked them over with her motorcycle and flees. During the chase, Ethan follows her and takes out the Syndicate agents. Ilsa stopped and suddenly stepped in front of Ethan to make him crash to avoid running her over. She then escaped with the ledger. After leaving Morocco, Ilsa met Chairman Atlee in London and handed him the ledger. However, he said that it might be false and she should keep working with Solomon to find more evidence. Atlee blames her for compromising her position while saving Hunt and that the next time she should kill him. Ilsa refused, but he threatened her that only a few people know of her being undercover and that she has to obey him. Unbeknownst to her, Atlee had erased all files in the disk when she placed it on his newspapers, over Atlee's phone. Ilsa met with Lane and handed him the ledger. Calling himself a terrorist, he explained to her that the Syndicate will be able to take out threats with surgical precision and make the world a better place. The ledger turned out to be empty and Lane orders her to take the ledger from Hunt and his team. Stopping Solomon Lane Meeting up with Ethan, he revealed to her that the disk was real and he wanted to allow her to free herself from Solomon. They realize that Atlee has erased her version. Ilsa proposed Ethan with three options; go to the CIA, let her go with the disc to Solomon or run away with her. Ethan realized she was going to deliver him a message. Ilsa warned him that she cannot save his life again and then activates her phone and jams their communications. Benji gets abducted and she flees the scene. Lane used Benji as leverage to force Ethan to activate the ledger. This will allow the Syndicate access to enormous funds to keep them operational for decades. Ilsa gets send by Lane to trade Benji for the activated the ledger. A bomb is strapped to the chest of Benji. Ilsa explained to Ethan that she will kill him and Benji after the trade or Solomon will blow them up. Ethan revealed the ledger is destroyed and he memorized the bank accounts. Lane is forced to disarm the bomb and orders his men to kill Ilsa and take Ethan captive. The two took out multiple Syndicate agents, but end up separated and out of bullets. Ilsa got chased by Janik Vinter. She tried to do a sneak attack, but it failed and the two ended up in a knife fight. Both of them take slashing wounds, but Ilsa was able to climb on top of him and impale his chest, killing him. Ethan ended up capturing Lane. Ilsa and Ethan shared a moment and Ilsa left after telling him he knows how to find her, assuming that they would meet again. 'Mission Impossible 6' Ilsa is set to return in the next film. In what capacity is currently unknown. Personality Ilsa is a disciplined and strong-willed woman. Bound by a moral code and sense of duty, she goes in deep cover to take down the Syndicate. When Ethan is about to be killed, she risks her life and blows her cover to help him escape. During the events, she constantly seems to struggle between her loyalty towards MI6, her desire to do the right thing, her feelings for Ethan and keeping her cover for the Syndicate. She saves Ethan's life multiple times but has no problems manipulating or betraying him to fulfill her mission for MI6 and the Syndicate. Saving his life and, using subtle manipulation, she keeps Ethan off balance and uses his curiosity about her to deceive him and make him do what she wants. This went as far as that she forced him to lose control of his motorcycle and crash to avoid running her over. During the opera, she even tried to kill him when he stopped her assassination attempt. At a certain point, she was touched by Ethan himself who was trying to help her and she even offered to leave together and leave the intelligence world behind. Ilsa also is a very courageous woman and shows it several times, especially when she encourages Lane to kill her. That implies that Ilsa either isn't afraid of death or she knew he would not kill her. Abilities Ilsa is a highly trained field agent. As a skilled assassin, she is trained in the use of firearms, ranging from guns to sniper rifles. She is an exceptional swimmer and can hold her breath for minutes while swimming. Ilsa is also a proficient driver and was able to stay ahead of Ethan and Syndicate agents in a motorcycle chase. Always preparing for the worst, Ilsa has deep tactical awareness and constantly positions herself at dominant angles and near (improvised) weapons. While preparing to fight in the torture chamber she already removed her shoes and unbuttoned her blouse to avoid hindrance. Her tactical savvy is further shown by her choice of clothing, wearing a dress with a deep split which allows her to infiltrate the opera, while still being able to climb, fight and run without any difficulty. She was also carrying hidden knives on her person while wearing the dress. Fighting Style Ilsa uses a unique fighting style, relying on her feline agility and use of momentum. During in combat, Ilsa moves graceful and yet ruthless, moving in as fast as she could, using powerful movements to build up momentum to cause maximum effect. Her signature move consists of leaping or climbing onto her opponent and wrapping her legs around their head, shoulders or waist. She then twists her body and uses the momentum to knock them off balance and flick them to the floor. She was also able to kill a man by wrapping her thighs around his neck and snap his neck. "My aesthetic is ''Ilsa Faust flipping her hair after breaking a man’s neck with her thighs." - Rebecca Ferguson. Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation * Mission: Impossible VI Gallery MI5-19883R.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_002.jpg tumblr_nzf69bVb3m1tjhhvio1_1280.jpg RB MI5RN 112.gif|Ilsa Faust and her fighting technique "killer thighs"1 а.gif|Ilsa Faust and her fighting technique "killer thighs"2 Rebecca Rogue Nation bts 55(1).gif|Ilsa Faust and her fighting technique "killer thighs"3 080-5.jpg|Ilsa tells Ethan to make a run for it. 171-2.jpg|Ilsa explains to Ethan that they are after the same guy. 215-1.jpg|Ilsa reveals the mastermind's name to Benji and Ethan. Behind the Scenes Category:Females Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:British Category:Characters Category:IMF agents